


Hannigram Monstertober 2020

by majorbitchwillgraham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: I'm also posting them on my tumblr of the same username, M/M, monstertober of hannigram ficlets!, the prompts have a monster theme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorbitchwillgraham/pseuds/majorbitchwillgraham
Summary: Monstertober of hannigram ficlets, prompts by tumblr user mrspider. 400 to 1000 words each.(I couldn't do them in October so you know what I'll just keep these prompts to write them whenever I can)Hannigram ficlets based on October promptsOct 1: Teeth  (Hannibal's teeth in action)Oct 2: Hands  (tender sexy time)Oct 3: Abyssal  (them murdering someone)Oct 4: Neighbor (talking about settling in US' neighbor country to the north)Oct 6: Stitches (Based on a wonderful post fall comic)Oct 10: Darkness (sensual dream about Will) *latest upload*Oct 31: Tears (Hannibal isn't arriving home)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 48





	1. Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts list: https://majorbitchwillgraham.tumblr.com/post/630786261199847424/mrspider-since-someone-asked-instead-of?is_highlighted_post=1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That is it”, Will thinks, when he can see Hannibal’s teeth, he bares them in something that was meant to be a smile but looks like a predator about to eat or immobilize its prey. Will sees those teeth, crooked just perfectly to make him look dangerous, and those fangs that shouldn’t be making him feel things.

“That is it”, Will thinks, when he can see Hannibal’s teeth, he bares them in something that was meant to be a smile but looks like a predator about to eat or immobilize its prey. Will sees those teeth, crooked just perfectly to make him look dangerous, and those fangs that shouldn’t be making him feel things. **  
**

_Hannibal had warned him not to incite his possessiveness, or push it beyond the controllable levels. He had been considerate with him, but of course for Will instead that had been an invitation._

_He knew it would show during sex, the possessiveness would transfer to that more than any other aspect. At the beginning of their relationship Hannibal had been possessive by eliminating relationships or even people who would be getting closer to Will. That was before they were together, it was all external to him, as if he couldn’t touch him directly that way. But now they do touch in many ways._

Will lets out a gasp because he has been waiting for it, when Hannibal starts kissing his body in a familiar way _but_ , this time he teasingly drags his teeth along it, scratching his eager skin.

_Hannibal could be either unbelievably tender or wild and rough during sex, there was no in-between. The rough sex was almost animalistic. He could hurt Will and make him enjoy it a little too much. So, how great would the sex be if the new flavor of possessiveness was added?_

He stops and in a sharp turn goes up to kiss Will, while he has been pressing him onto the bed rather roughly. There is no time, or space for consideration at the moment, he is enjoying his control without restraints, because his mind is set on making a statement this night.

_Will arrives home from the store with the ingredients Hannibal needed to complete their meal, and pretends to be too distracted to give the “I’m back” kiss he usually gives him. Of course Hannibal will notice the lack of it, and that is important._

_When they are having lunch Will makes sure to talk about what happened at the store in the most innocent way, “This new cashier at the store was actually very funny. He talked a lot but he even offered to give me a discount they only offer on way more expensive purchases”, he has absolutely no idea this guy is interested in him._

_He knows Hannibal is not someone to reply to stuff like that, but when he sees how quiet he is, his face is calm but he can almost feel the jealousy starting to heat up inside him, he has succeeded. He makes an excuse to be busy with something for the rest of the day, and waits for the night because when they are in bed he knows he is going to get it._

When Will notices he is not bothering to let him breathe, a moan gets caught in his throat as he takes one of Hannibal’s hands and guides it over his neck, a permission that is not deadly only because it is him who is giving it.

Will takes a desperate breath because he finally can when Hannibal stops kissing him. He gives Hannibal a loving look despite everything, and that makes the pupils on those wild eyes go a little wider, as if the beast can indeed be domesticated. But the instinct is currently stronger. 

_He makes sure that the only place Hannibal can find him is already on their bed as if he is preparing to sleep. He sits at the edge of the bed not wearing his shirt anymore, quite on purpose, and seems to be mindlessly taking his boots off._

_When Hannibal opens the door about half an hour earlier than usual and looks like he has been holding everything inside the entire afternoon, Will gives him a cocky look that says “oh, you’re early” that fires up Hannibal’s determination even more. Will looks away and attempts to finish taking the boot off when he suddenly feels a hot breath next to his ear and Hannibal starts kissing him and pushing him onto the bed. Will tries to remain quiet as if he hadn’t been waiting for this the whole day._

Hannibal thrusts hard into him for the entirety of it, and Will never stops wanting it. When they are done, Will catches his breath and holds Hannibal’s head, feels his mouth against his shoulder and his breathing relaxing as well. Was that it? He tries not to smile when he feels Hannibal get up as if he hadn’t lost any energy and move down his body. Will isn’t sure if he said “yes” out loud when he feels his mouth against one of his thighs.

Hannibal waits for him to look down and then bites down on his thigh, harder, harder every time until Will can feel his teeth digging into his skin, then sees his blood on Hannibal’s teeth and throws his head back, shamelessly turned on once again.

“Do you like it?” Hannibal releases the control for some seconds. Will looks at him and feels something else besides arousal when he sees his eyes burning, and it isn’t fear either.

“I love it”, Will sighs.

“You are mine.” Hannibal states, fixing his gaze on him like he can immobilize him, but closes his eyes when he feels Will’s hand cupping his face. He tilts his head into it like he can’t help it. Will nods in silent agreement, his eyes closed as well.

“Well since you’re also mine you will need a marking too”, Will announces after a moment, and decidedly pulls Hannibal up and shifts them so that now he is on top. The blood from his thigh is all over Hannibal’s leg now.

He looks at him with complete acceptance, so Will leans down gently and sinks his teeth on his neck, until he also draws blood. He stops when he hears Hannibal moan and kisses the bite mark softly. He nuzzles against his neck, as they are finally satisfied this time, the smell of blood very close to him and not bothering at all. 

Will smiles and says “there wasn’t any guy at the store”, and Hannibal smiles too.


	2. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tender sexy time :)

Will hums at how softly Hannibal kisses him, slides a hand over his neck that stops to hold the back of his head, the other one he places it gently over his back.

He can feel the smoothness of the hands sliding over his body, carefully, and he can sense in that action how it is not full of animal desire, but a sensual tenderness. It is all a soothing, sweet haze, filling and dazing his brain and he would never resist it. 

Hannibal is barely aware of himself as he kisses his mouth, and savours his taste. Will breaks the kiss when he reaches for the hands that were touching him, keeping his eyes closed, pulls them up and off his body gently, and kisses the fingertips softly, all under Hannibal’s eyes.

He can hear the last remains of a voice far away, it used to tell him not to be himself, used to be commonly called... conscience.

_ What has become of me? _

_ I kiss these hands _

_ that have taken the life of so many _

_ All that they do is make love to me _

But now even that voice is in love, and can't care less about what the beloved hands do in specific moments, because what matters is what they are as a whole. Who they belong to.

Will opens his eyes as he lets the hands brush away from his lips. He meets Hannibal's gaze, and his eyes reflect a shock that Will has only seen very few times. 

He is filled with unbearable tenderness and he can't control it. He doesn't want to fuck Will, he wants to make love to him. As it has been the great majority of times, in his mind, in his dreams.

He gives Will a signal with his eyes, looking downwards, so that he knows what he is about to do. He wants him to be prepared, feel safe. 

He quickly looks for a sign of pain in Will's eyes. All he encounters is the fluttering of his eyelids that finally close, he is at peace.

His hands do what they know, they move skillfully, but not harshly, they twist. Strong and loving. 

He observes Will's body squirm slowly. And the sensuality of it is overpowering.


	3. Abyssal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hadn't cared a bit when he left that man and his family in the streets. He took everything from them in the false promise that he would give them the credit, and had almost gloated about it. It was pretty much a deception. It had been mean, it had been rude.

**of or like an abyss;**

**too great to be measured or understood**

He had never believed in monsters, or the supernatural. What he believed in was money. He was good at it and would do anything it took to secure his position, interests, and the thousands of dollars he earned every month. He wasn't even interested in the artistic, all those deep things that were supposed to have meaning, it was frankly boring to him. He called himself a man of simple tastes.

He hadn't cared a bit when he left that man and his family in the streets. He took everything from them in the false promise that he would give them the credit, and had almost gloated about it. It was pretty much a deception. It had been mean, it had been rude.

His town was filled with stories from the indigenous people, of how at some hours in the night it wasn't safe to walk alone anymore, the spirits could smell the rotten souls and would hunt down those who had done wrong. 

He was thinking about how all that was nothing but stupid nonsense from the indigenous people, when he walked to his car after an evening at the bar, but it was late enough. Two am and the streets were desolate.

The parking lot in that place was too small and once again he had had to park his elegant car a couple of blocks away. He started to feel a distant concern for the first time in a while when he walked through an alley and found a man walking towards him.

The closer he got he could see he was slim, and didn't look menacing at all because he had, what you could call, an attractive face. Nonetheless he took a nervous glance over his shoulder when the man simply walked past him.

But he couldn't even sigh in relief because when he was getting to the end of the alley another man abruptly stepped out from nowhere, and he just stood there at the center, and began to stare at him in silence. 

"What the fuck" he said out loud, and could do nothing other than start backing away as the man began to take slow but decided steps towards him.

The man had a blank face that showed no emotion but at the same time something in his eyes looked like he was... disapproving of something?

As he got closer he noticed the sharp angles of his face and how this one wasn't slim at all, damn, this one did look menacing. It all happened in a second, he looked back thinking about an escape and his stomach sank when he saw the previous man was back and was standing some steps away now looking at them. He knew what was happening.

He attempted to get out the last bits of dominance he pretended to have inside him, remain calm and try to defend himself. He quickly looked at each of the men to see if they had guns. They didn't have guns. The taller man suddenly spoke. His voice had a weird accent.

"It was a shame what happened to Mr. Kluger" wait, did they know about it?? Did they know  _ him _ ?? What was this about?? 

"What the fuck do you want, what do you know about him, asshole!?"

The hair at the back of his neck stood up when his back thumped against something, the slim man had gotten there not making a sound and had trapped his wrists behind his back without a struggle, and in a second, the tall man stuffed something into his mouth he couldn't even identify. Hard enough to begin to suffocate him.

"We know enough" he heard that voice right next to his ear, and knew, it was going to be his last night in this world.

They both took out two knives that glinted with light from the street lamps, and held them in gloved hands. The object stuck in his mouth fulfilled its purpose when it muffled his cries as they began to stab him. He wanted to give up already, he just wanted it to be finally over. Maybe it was a survival reflex that moved his hand clumsily over the slim man in a pointless attempt of stopping him, and that caused the hard angled face to show emotion for the first time, he shot an outraged look at him and shoved his hand away effortlessly. Had that gesture been protective?

The suffocating pain wasn't the most horrible part of that nightmare, but the fact that, even if he couldn't really look at their faces much, in a creepy way he just  _ knew  _ they were enjoying it.

After losing count of how many stabs he had taken, his strength completely gone and he was sliding down from their arms, the tall man decides to give the final strike and slices his throat, and the other takes his knife out of his body.

He finally falls back against the wall and slides down until he is sitting, begins bleeding to death, and that is when he can see their faces. He looks into their eyes and can see the same dark, infinite abyss as if they were one, it is something more than the look one would see in a wild predator. Both dead and alive, it was like looking into the hollow universe, horrifyingly empty, and full of thoughts at the same time. It was incomprehensible.

Why was it that in his last moments he wanted to understand it, he who had never cared about anything like it, anything that wasn't tangible or physical, why did he care about the meaning that abyss could contain? Could it give meaning to his own fate?

It is then that the two men turn to look at each other, with a complicity that makes his skin feel even colder than it already is. They look proud, as if they are about to create something with meaning or purpose. But his life is already slipping away; he looks somewhere else, and the last thing he sees is how the shadow of a tree in the opposite wall formed a shape that looked very much like a smiling half-man, half-animal creature.

The man was found the next day covered and surrounded by his blood, the cuts weren't visible, they were under his clothes, except from a deep cut right across his forehead simulating a piggy bank.


	4. Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canada is US’ neighbor, so they talk about living there, this time permanently ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

They were traveling, driving through a shoreline highway, and the blue of the ocean shined with an astounding, unusual beauty that day. Will looked out the car window in the copilot seat, pensive but frankly mesmerized by the view and enjoying himself. 

Hannibal was driving, positively committed to the task but allowing himself to take glances at his love sitting next to him, smiling to himself at how obviously and absolutely Will’s beauty surpassed that of the landscape surrounding them. His lovely hair swaying because of the wind was far better than the sparkling reflection of sunlight on the water.

He sees Will’s hand rests on the seat and just looks awfully lonely, so he takes one of his hands from the wheel and places it gently over it. That wakes Will from his trance and he turns at him taken by surprise, at first looking as if he wanted to ask a question, then his look softening when he met Hannibal’s, and felt his hand holding him more consciously. His fingers move to messily tangle with the others and a faint smile forms on his face.

“What were you thinking about?” Hannibal looks at him curiously. Will smiles wider at how obvious his thoughtfulness had been.

“I was thinking… what’s next after here. What could be next after this” he looks out the window again, letting imagination flow.

“We’re going to France.” Hannibal says this like he really doesn’t know where the confusion is here.

“No but, you know, we have gotten very used to moving from place to place, we are good at it, but,” he tries for his expression not to change much when his thoughts change into the next ideas, he starts to feel a subtle tickling on his stomach, it’s something that excites him and yet he feels ridiculous to find himself in this state, God, is he really going to ask for it? “what if we… decided to… stay permanently in some place?”

They were now married. But the topic of having a place of their own hadn’t been mentioned yet. Because sure, they were a couple of innocent, normal newlyweds looking for their dream home, and not a couple of fugitive killers. Will wasn’t sure whether to feel stupid or not and that not even considering how sometimes, certain topics could simply be difficult to talk with Hannibal. Feelings… what a marriage could even mean in their case… However Will could never say it was unpleasant trying to find out every day.

“Many things would have to be evaluated to determine in which place we would be the safest.” Hannibal seemed to prefer the analytical approach over others as well, at the moment.

“Obviously, not the States.” Will takes a pause to visualize his tentative options. What everyone would expect would be for them to remain constantly at the other side of the world, would they really consider them staying on the same half of the continent?, “but what about its neighbor to the north? Canada sure has remote enough places.” 

Hannibal suddenly became thoughtful, keeping his eyes on the road. Will thought he was quietly examining something he didn’t know, however he was wrong. That gave him time for his thoughts to gain creativity. 

“We could go somewhere remote enough. Maybe we would have to tolerate the cold. It wouldn’t matter if we stumbled upon the Yeti, he might even become friends with you. You’d have so much in common,” Will remarked with the lifting of an eyebrow, the sarcasm was the best way not to show his real feelings about all the matter. 

Hannibal turned at him with a look very similar to the time Will had told him “it was just chicken soup”, but instead of asking him “Tell me again how Bedelia tasted, dear?”, his thoughts went somewhere else. To a place where maybe, the future could be promising.

“What would you say if I told you I have a house in Canada, in a remote enough place. As you could imagine. I have been wondering for a while whether it would be safe to go there” Hannibal smiles at him, charming as ever, making Will’s cheeks feel hot for various different reasons. He had thought about it as well. The two of them somewhere, even more together than before. 

“How would you like it to be?” Hannibal looked at him with interest, and Will wanted to tell him something like, ‘just you in a bathtub maybe?’ 

“I would like it to look, kind of like Wolf Trap,” Will replied, and Hannibal smiled looking at him with wonder.

“Luckily, very much the way it is.” They turned to look at the road as if that was the end of the conversation, nervously smiling and fiddling with each other’s fingers. Will could open his mouth and admit honestly:

“Can’t wait to get there”


	5. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unspoken words between us and this careful closeness makes the atmosphere thicken, but you are not mad at me, despite everything. I watch you arrange the tools with resolution, wondering if I ever knew I was capable of finding a pair of hands that attractive. And my mind also fills with anticipation. Why didn’t you ask her to stitch me? Why do you want to do it yourself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on solitudee_e’s perfect comic <3 https://twitter.com/solitudee_e/status/1299680398730047488

I remember right before we fell, how badly I wanted to kiss you. However I decided not to, I felt so much inside that if I was to finally feel you… like that… and love you even a bit more, my mind wouldn’t be able to handle it. Despite all that, maybe I should have kissed you. I didn’t know if you were afraid, or your self control was impressive, but if you had leaned in I wouldn’t have been able to resist it. **  
**

Now we are out of the ocean, we are relatively safe, and we are alive. I can’t think much because now we sit next to each other and you plan to stitch my face. And I owe her, for keeping you alive and healing your wound, which was the most delicate without a doubt.

The unspoken words between us and this careful closeness makes the atmosphere thicken, but you are not mad at me, despite everything. I watch you arrange the tools with resolution, wondering if I ever knew I was capable of finding a pair of hands that attractive. And my mind also fills with anticipation. Why didn’t you ask her to stitch me? Why do you want to do it yourself? 

I want to say I know the answer, I don’t want to doubt it. You want to touch me as much as I want to touch you. Again. It’s addictive, after knowing what it is like, we won’t settle for less… but you seem to be holding back. 

I feel your calm gaze on me and that draws my eyes to yours almost magnetically, and I can feel a faint dizziness starting to invade me. The dizziness turns to feeling like I can’t catch air with my breathing, when I see your hand come closer and then it holds my face. I’m speechless, I can’t speak, I feel nearly paralized as I let you hold me, and you begin to stitch my wound. 

How can you be so calm? I know you want to take care of me, that you are entirely focused on making it right so I can be well, you hold me with such delicacy when it would be easier to do it harder, and the thought barely lets me control myself, but I can’t stop noticing what your eyes say. Could you really be afraid?

The sharp pain distracts my thoughts when the thread slides through, and the needle sinks in again, and again. One more time, I’m absolutely willing to endure the pain under your touch. With you.

It reminds me the genuine intimacy we have for long shared, the complete trust I can’t help to have on you, after the ups and downs we’ve had, after being far and then again close to each other. 

Without much thought I dig my nails into your leg, bearing the pain. Your look becomes faintly darker for a second, before you are quickly focused again, and your careful fingers finish the job. Then your hand dares to rest for a little too long over my neck, as if it doesn’t have anywhere better to go after you’ve finished, and that’s it.

I know it wasn’t your intention to do this to me, but I don’t mind to openly and completely show my vulnerability to you. I want you closer to me. I turn to you while your hand is still holding me with a look that screams “kiss me”. It is almost begging and I don’t care. You should know what your hand on me _like this_ does to me. I’m not asking for much, but to feel your lips on mine and consume you, for us to kill each other like this. I know you want it too.

But instead you pretend you didn’t notice anything and turn away from me?? You act like you are busy and totally not avoiding this?? I honestly didn’t expect you to leave me hanging like this.

Where before there was an intense infatuation, now there is frustration. A frustration that turns into boldness. 

You proceed to calmly wet a piece of cloth with alcohol, intending to responsibly finish your work. You know it is necessary for the wound to be disinfected, _I know it,_ but I grab your wrist in a sudden movement, interrupting your plans. And time seems to freeze for some seconds.

But when I see your surprised look at my reaction, and that rare vulnerability peeking from below the surface, a better idea inevitably comes to mind. My expression softens with the realization, because I think I understand you. The only reason you are afraid is because you care too much about everything regarding us being done right. I’m filled with a warmth different from the one I felt at the beginning, and let go of your wrist carefully, almost as if apologizing, before opening my mouth for the first time.

“Thank you, Hannibal”, I cautiously lean into your cheek and kiss it gently, closing my eyes at the tingling feeling in my stomach before pulling away. I smile at you, and you give me an adoring look that is without a doubt the reward for my patience.


	6. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have never asked you something…"  
> "What is it?"  
> "When did you start thinking about me… like this?"

They lay beside one another on the bed, at night, both of them looking at the ceiling deep in thoughts, just after regaining their breath. The sheet covered their nakedness up to their waists, their shoulders were touching and also their hands, slightly.

"I have never asked you something…" Will turned to look at him, and his hand caught two fingers on the other hand. Hannibal turned at him as well, a soft look in his eyes, that signature  _ compassion _ .

"What is it?" 

"When did you start thinking about me… like this?" Will searched inside his eyes, making sure his curiosity looked like the innocence he knew was always successful at turning Hannibal on. He paused a little looking at Will's lips until he worked out the answer.

"Probably very soon after I met you…" Hannibal then turns to the ceiling again as if to recall the events, and Will continues to look intently at him. "But I hadn't wanted to accept or admit it. I didn't let my mind go those places. I remember the first time I couldn't hold it in anymore. Our first therapy session after your release. You told me you had to deal with your feelings about me." Will notices a change in Hannibal's eyes, he is recalling an image, and it is something he likes. That makes Will's own look change, to a heavy-lidded one. Now he is more impatient than ever to know how this ends.

"After you left, I was thoughtful. I wondered what this decision of yours could mean; my thoughts remained on that topic, but to my surprise when I went to sleep I had a dream. I dreamt about you." This makes Will finally turn to lie on his side, he takes Hannibal’s hand with his other hand now that he is in this position, but Hannibal remains in the same one. He turns at Will briefly as he feels his hand before looking up again.

“The image I saw was you turning your back to me, standing in my waiting room just as you were when I opened the door. However very soon the scene changed; you were surrounded by nature, and all of a sudden, you were naked. And there was a black paint beginning to cover your body, like oil. Black, thick… sliding down and slowly covering you. You never turned around. I watched you; you started rubbing the dark paint uniformly over yourself, slowly… painting your entire body black. It was undeniably sensual. I was merely an spectator, and I couldn’t stop looking. I caught myself imagining what that dark paint could taste like. Then I noticed the arousal. I couldn't help it. It was as if you were touching me as well. It kept building and, when your hands slid into your inner thighs you sighed a little, threw your head back slightly, and I had an orgasm, I came and woke up then." 

Hannibal paused for some seconds, he blinked but his eyes seemed to search for something in the far distance, he was caught up in that memory, and wanted to recall more, so he couldn’t see Will who was now completely paralyzed, his mouth open like he didn’t know how to do anything else.

“I hadn't come in my sleep in a  _ very  _ long time. I opened my eyes and enjoyed remembering the dream. What had been there for some time now had finally been laid out plainly. And there was no point in denying that truth. You hadn’t really been there with me, but in that moment you had taken all power from me.” Hannibal finishes the phrase and brushes Will’s hand almost absentmindedly. That was the truth, once again, and Hannibal loved it. Being at his beloved’s mercy.

Hannibal turns to look at him like he doesn't have an idea what this has done to Will. Like he didn't even do it with an intention, he was just answering honestly. He looks at Will’s eyes and his heart skips a beat, now he is the one who is paralyzed. Will is all blushed cheeks, long eyelashes framing his eyes, and the desire in them is vulnerable and also definitive, Hannibal can’t want anything else now. 

Will gets up and Hannibal lets him climb on top of him, Will’s arms hold him up at each side of his husband, and he lets him feel his hardness against his leg. Without missing a beat, Will leans closer and says in a dirty way "Well, I'm here now..." and proceeds to kiss Hannibal, whose mouth welcomes his tongue eagerly, already waiting for it. 

Will breaks the kiss to almost unexpectedly go down on him, he digs his nails on Hannibal’s hip when he hears him choke a sob inside his throat. He only sucks him a few times before going up his body again. He places a hand on Hannibal’s groin while his eyes tell him “ _ I want to have you. Let me have you _ ,” and he finds the answer in loving eyes.

Will opens his legs gently, then roughly thrusts into him in one movement. He didn’t say  _ how  _ he would do it. Hannibal shudders at the pain before opening his eyes again, with a much darker look that is in equal manner pleased. Will swears at the sudden tightness, then starts thrusting almost helplessly when he meets Hannibal’s glare. He is being rough and enjoying every second of it, while Hannibal starts digging his nails on his back and keeps looking at him  _ like that _ ; he has both need and fierceness in his eyes, and it takes Will’s breath away. 

He likes how Hannibal’s breath catches on every thrust. Hannibal then bites on his shoulder as he gets close, and Will turns his face against his neck instinctively. He is biting him when he comes, and really draws some blood. Will follows seconds after, he moans and falls without strength over him, enjoys the pain on his shoulder. 

Hannibal can feel his shaky breathing over his neck, and he kisses Will’s jaw rather sweetly, who responds by nuzzling against his shoulder. They shift a little, and fall asleep like that holding each other. 


	7. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He called again, with the same result. Will noticed the thoughts he had been trying hard to repress, start to lean out like shadow monsters under the bed.
> 
> They haven't got him. Something else is happening. A blocked road again. Hannibal and him watch the news regularly and they don't have an idea where they are. They are still considering they might be dead. They are looking in the wrong places. Or could that just be the official version Jack is giving to the news?

It was the afternoon, and Will had been busy doing a bit of cleaning of their house. It wasn't something he willingly did that often, but in the current situation it had served his purpose of distraction, given that the time limit for Hannibal to come home was getting… dangerously close.

Now, it was late enough. Past the time limit, and Hannibal hadn't arrived yet. He never did that. Will let out a sigh and sat on one of the couches next to the window of their rural house. He could see the usual view of trees and the small dirt road that ended in the mailbox. But now it was getting darker.  A bit of rain began to wet the window, and reflect on his thoughtful blue eyes.

He picked up the cell phone and called him. No answer, just the automatic message that played when the phone was turned off. That was unusual too. Could he have just run out of battery? 15 minutes past the time limit was late enough, because Hannibal  _ always _ arrived early. Always.

What could be going on? The last time Hannibal had been late was around 6 months ago. He had been an hour late, perhaps he could wait for the hour to also pass this time.  Was something happening? Was nothing happening? He stood in place unsure of what he needed to do, and time passed. That day it had been a closed road, a crucial one. A landslide couldn’t be foreseen.  But had Will thought it was an obstructed road? No, he could only think one thing. 

The hour passed, and Will tried calling him again, still no answer. He thought another hour had passed, but it had just been about 30 minutes.  _ Let's call again, and remain calm. Or at least try to. _ H e called again, with the same result. Will noticed the thoughts he had been trying hard to repress, start to lean out like shadow monsters under the  bed.

_ T _ _ hey haven't got him. Something else is happening. A blocked road again _ . Hannibal and him watch the news regularly and they don't have an idea where they are. They are still considering they might be dead. They are looking in the wrong places. Or could that just be the official version Jack is giving to the news? 

Goddamn, he could go out and look for him. By foot? Hannibal has their car. He could look for him on the roads that go home. But there is no telling he would be there. He could be anywhere. He could be in the police car and telling them he lived alone-- That's what he had said he would do, and Will had told him not to. As if he would listen to hi m.

Will grabbed his jacket and got out, leaving the dogs comfortably asleep in their beds, not having a clue of what was happening. He walked, almost strode the small rural roads that got wider as they approached the very last bus stop of the town. It was on a narrow road that hardly ever saw another vehicle beside that bus pass by. The weak rain had already soaked his hair, the exterior of the jacket, and everything started to feel cold. But he wouldn't say it was much because of the weather. He had pointlessly expected Hannibal to be walking on those roads, walking home, the car was left somewhere, or he could also be just driving through them in the car and he would stop when he saw Will and Will would run to his window and ask him where the fuck he had been, Hannibal would get out of the car and Will would shut up and kiss him. But none of that was happening. Reality was disappointing instead, and Will could increasingly feel a knot in his stomach, that didn't let him think straight, and a cold taking over his heart.

He stood there by the empty bus stop, noticing how time, seconds and minutes kept passing. And then he remembered the annoying promise Hannibal had made him make, to just wait for him , wait there because if they had got him, he didn't want Will to be caught as well, but either way that wasn't going to be the case because he would in time get there, probably a minor and extremely rare inconvenience had happened that made him be late.  _ Yeah? But it's 2 hours late already, Hannibal _ . Will isn't sure if it feels worse not having anything to do about it, or not knowing what is the best thing he could do at all. He curses under his breath as he walks back home. 

_ Why did you make me promise that? _ The voice inside his head is shaky. He closes the door and leans against it, letting out a long breath as he continues trying to calm him self. He picks up the phone for another useless attempt to call him; when the same thing happens again, he sits, puts the phone down and closes his eyes.

"Goddammit, Hannibal" 

That is what his voice says in a whisper, but not his mind, which sees nothing but Hannibal's face, and the way his eyes smile when they are looking at Will, the same way they did that morning. 

What was the last thing Will had told him? He feels desperation grow inside him when he notices, he can't even remember. He had kissed him goodbye. Had looked at his eyelashes when Hannibal thought he had his eyes closed.

Would he know what it is like? Waiting hours knowing literally anything could have happened? And Will had the best imagination in the world. He got up and started pacing through the room. Had they got him ? The second Will knew, he would head there immediately, get caught as well if necessary, he wouldn't care no matter what Hannibal had made him promise. Besides, their plans didn't limit to life outside prison. He froze at a new thought reaching him. 

Had Jack shot him on sight? Would he tell everyone Hannibal had  _ preferred _ killing himself than  _ going to prison again? _ \-- 

His head shook along with his entire body as his mind kicked it out before it could start freezing his veins, desperately offering a solution instead. He hadn't watched the TV. If anything had happened it would be there immediately. 

He grabbed the remote and pointed it toward the screen, only to throw it on the couch when he noticed seconds passed and he wasn't turning it on, and his hand was shakin g. He wanted to know and he didn't, he didn't want to see, not now. He didn't want to believe it. Maybe if he didn't look it wouldn't really ever happen.

Almost 4 hours had passed.

Will sat down again, running a hand through his hair. And Will remembered the last time he had cried. He was a man who hardly ever cried in his life. Abigail had been the first person to bring tears out of him in many years. She was special. He had cried when she died, and when Hannibal had been the one killing her. He had shed a tear a few months after Hannibal had been incarcerated and he had had a bit too much whiskey, he had been alone when that happened. He had cried when he had pressed his cheek to Hannibal's chest for the first time.

He had tried to remain calm, or even keep a cool head, because nothing else was going to be of any help, but he could until it all became too much. He was there alone, and Hannibal was also alone somewhere else, he didn't know what was happening to him, and sadness and despair felt like a dark hand squeezing him and choking him from the inside. Until he couldn't take it anymore.

Just the thought of Hannibal being alone somewhere,  _ again _ , threatened to break a crack into his heart, and started to blur his eyes. Will looked down, his emotion crossing the limits into helplessness. He caught a glimpse of his ring shining on his hand with the light of the table lamp, and that was all it took.

He turned his face hiding it from no one as the tears began pouring out of his eyes and sliding across his cheeks, and the dark hand now effectively scratched inside his chest. 

He started shaking and his head was filled with a million and no thoughts at the same time as the feeling overwhelmed him, so many images that attempted to keep him alive and even the sensation of Hannibal's hand and its warmth when it held his, all shooting painfully into his mind. 

He wished he would see him again, tell him he loved him just by looking into his eyes. All those times hadn't been enough, they could never be enough. 

He wished he could just say his name but there was so much pain invading him at that moment to even let him put any word together.

He let out a sob and tried frantically to wipe the tears off his face, when he noticed one of their dogs had come closer and watched him. The awareness of that dog reminded him of Winston, who would have done the same if he was ther e.

He turned away again and just stared into nothing as his eyes continued pouring out. It was useless to try to stop. He would just sit there and his chest would continue to burn. He had amazed himself. And at the same time hadn't. He ached for him.

He wondered when he would have to accept Hannibal wasn't coming back .

Another hour passed and Will stopped counting time.

At this point his eyes seemed to have gone dry. He got up weakly and started heading toward the door. He was going to break his promise and probably get caught. He tried his best to ignore the thought of now being too late to help Hannibal in any way.

He stands in front of the door and places his hand over the knob, he can barely see anything on the dark landscape before him only being lit by the moon, but there he sees a tall figure, limping and just arriving at the house, and he knows it, he recognizes it is Hannibal and no one else.

His heart jolts back into life and he is surprised that this hurts as well, everything is happening so quickly as he gets out and sees the look Hannibal gives him when he sees his  _ face _ , he goes to trap Hannibal's face in his hands as he joins his mouth with his and the liquid starts coming out of his eyes again as if by its own will, beginning to wet both their faces.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry.." Hannibal muttered while Will barely let him breathe.

Moments passed in which explanations weren't really important, Hannibal kissed him again and again, easing the turmoil inside of him and feeling his own insides overflow with love . And then he explained him; a deer jumping into the road, his phone breaking in the crash, and a battered car not that far that they would have to deal with themselves early the next day. Using unfrequented roads had few but more significant disadvantages.

All the response Will gave him was a nod, too overwhelmed still. He looked into Hannibal's eyes trying to communicate silently, his mouth curving lightly into a smile when he noticed he wasn't ashamed of his tears anymore, then watching his own desire reflect on them as it warmed both their bodies, while becoming more and more conscious of how tightly they held each other.

Hunger lit in Hannibal's eyes now fixed on Will's mouth as it whispered “let's go inside”, their hands on each other's sides as Will helped him walk the last steps, feeling too warm to the touch. And Will remembered how what he believed about God was closer to science fiction than anything in the Bible, because if he had been as it described him, he wouldn't really like them.


End file.
